Toketsu - Virus
by Macose Brok
Summary: When a new dangerous disease is released, the lives of students will be changed forever. Happens at the same time as Capacity. Sequel to Emotivity - Shaded. Prequel to Connectivity. This is the early access demo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats, it is owned by Jun Maeda. I do not own Trauma Team, it is owned by Atlus. I own the poem at the end: /poem/12468724-Toketsu-by-Macosebrok9  
**

* * *

 **Prologue**

On one fateful day, a new secret malady was released into the world. No one could have predicted it and move against it in time. When this disease was accidentally released into a school, the students were completely unprepared for the horrors of this illness.

One person, named Junko Kaishi, was the first person to unknowingly become infected. At this time, she was about to meet with her friends for cheerleading practice. She went into the girls locker room, and began to get undressed.

However, as she was taking her shirt off, the room suddenly felt very cold. Junko shivered violently as she hurriedly put her shirt back on. Even with her shirt back on, she still felt very cold. Worried, Junko walked over to the door, but never got to it. She collapsed on the ground, and fell unconscious.

When she was discovered, her classmates tried to wake her up, but to no avail. Eventually, a teacher came by and called for an ambulance. When the ambulance got there, the paramedics loaded Junko onto a stretchers and escorted her into the vehicle. Then, she was taken to the city's hospital.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Junko stayed unconscious in her room at the hospital, so the doctors had to hook her up to life support to keep her alive. During Junko's coma, the doctors took several blood samples to try and figure out what was wrong. After examining the blood samples, the doctors discovered a sever lack of white blood cells. And so, they took samples from a blood bank and donated them to Junko, hoping that these white blood cells would help fight off whatever disease was plaguing Junko.

To their relief, Junko's vitals stabilized, and she eventually woke up. Although she felt very exhausted upon waking, and fell back asleep. Unfortunately, this would not be the end of an epidemic.

* * *

 **Toketsu-**

 _I'm taking control_  
 _You won't stand a chance,_  
 _When you're in my trance._  
 _Unsafe is your soul_

 _You love your life's thrill,_  
 _But I'm telling you to chill._  
 _You think yourself as a saint,_  
 _Well, tell me about that when you faint._

 _In you I will sprout,_  
 _Careful or you'll burnout._  
 _You may have things you'd want to buy,_  
 _However, that part of you shall die._

 _Oh, terrible is your ailment,_  
 _Yet, you'll stay silent._  
 _You'll never have any fun,_  
 _When you're having a hallucination._

 _You think you're last,_  
 _When I change your past._  
 _One more day and this'll end,_  
 _And when I come in,_  
 _You'll never be yourself again..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats, it is owned by Jun Maeda. I do not own Trauma Team, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Visitor**

When Junko came to, she was lying in a hospital bed. She looked to her left and saw needles stuck in her arms, supplying water. When she looked over to her right, the door at that side opened and one of her friends came in with a nurse.

"Are you alright, Junko?',asked Kaori

"It's really chilly in here.",replied Junko

"At least that creepy bear isn't here.",replied Kaori

"How'd you escape?",asked Junko

"I was attacked by that creep, Kuro, and somehow I ended up in this hospital.",replied Kaori,"That creep cornered me in a closet, next thing I know I'm down there in the lobby."

"That's the same thing that happened to me, that pervert cornered me in the bathroom. Although you and everyone else weren't here, so...",trailed off Junko,"When I got out, it's like it was in another world. The people who died are still missing, as well as the others that were there with us in that school."

Both girls suddenly looked downcast as they remembered the dark, twisted events of that school.

"Yeah, we were really worried when you suddenly disappeared like that.",replied Kaori,"How long was it since you got here?"

"About a week, I think.",replied Junko,"I started attending the school here a few days ago."

"I heard you collapsed. What was that about?",asked Kaori

"I dunno. I felt so cold, and when I tried to walk it off, I passed out.",replied Junko

"Yeah, that's strange. Has anyone else shown up yet?",asked Kaori

"No. No one from that world is here, except you.",replied Junko

The nurse finally spoke up.

"Dears? I'm gonna have you give you your results before I can let you leave.",she said

The nurse gave Junko her results, which showed that she should be better with plenty of rest.

"Take time off of school and cheer-leading, stress can cause abnormal diseases pretty often, so be sure not to over-exhaust yourself.",advised the nurse

"Alright, thanks.",replied Junko, before standing up off of the hospital bed,"Ugh, how long was I asleep?"

"Approximately 257 hours.",replied the nurse

"Which is...?",said Kaori, counting

"10 days and 17 hours.",replied the nurse

Junko gaped at the nurse, she wasn't expecting to be snoozing away in a hospital bed for a little over ten days! What would the cheerleader captain say? And what about her parents? And what about her new classmates?

"Like I said before, take time off of school and rest.",said the nurse

"Alright, thanks.",replied Junko

Junko and Kaori left the hospital, chatting. When Junko got to her house, she felt oddly tired. She crawled on her bed and fell asleep.


End file.
